Pr 12/kjv
: }|1| 12:1 Whoso loveth instruction loveth knowledge: but he that hateth reproof is brutish. }} : }|2| 12:2 A good man obtaineth favour of the LORD: but a man of wicked devices will he condemn. }} : }|3| 12:3 A man shall not be established by wickedness: but the root of the righteous shall not be moved. }} : }|4| 12:4 A virtuous woman is a crown to her husband: but she that maketh ashamed is as rottenness in his bones. }} : }|5| 12:5 The thoughts of the righteous are right: but the counsels of the wicked are deceit. }} : }|6| 12:6 The words of the wicked are to lie in wait for blood: but the mouth of the upright shall deliver them. }} : }|7| 12:7 The wicked are overthrown, and are not: but the house of the righteous shall stand. }} : }|8| 12:8 A man shall be commended according to his wisdom: but he that is of a perverse heart shall be despised. }} : }|9| 12:9 He that is despised, and hath a servant, is better than he that honoureth himself, and lacketh bread. }} : }|10| 12:10 A righteous man regardeth the life of his beast: but the tender mercies of the wicked are cruel. }} : }|11| 12:11 He that tilleth his land shall be satisfied with bread: but he that followeth vain persons is void of understanding. }} : }|12| 12:12 The wicked desireth the net of evil men: but the root of the righteous yieldeth fruit. }} : }|13| 12:13 The wicked is snared by the transgression of his lips: but the just shall come out of trouble. }} : }|14| 12:14 A man shall be satisfied with good by the fruit of his mouth: and the recompence of a man's hands shall be rendered unto him. }} : }|15| 12:15 The way of a fool is right in his own eyes: but he that hearkeneth unto counsel is wise. }} : }|16| 12:16 A fool's wrath is presently known: but a prudent man covereth shame. }} : }|17| 12:17 He that speaketh truth sheweth forth righteousness: but a false witness deceit. }} : }|18| 12:18 There is that speaketh like the piercings of a sword: but the tongue of the wise is health. }} : }|19| 12:19 The lip of truth shall be established for ever: but a lying tongue is but for a moment. }} : }|20| 12:20 Deceit is in the heart of them that imagine evil: but to the counsellors of peace is joy. }} : }|21| 12:21 There shall no evil happen to the just: but the wicked shall be filled with mischief. }} : }|22| 12:22 Lying lips are abomination to the LORD: but they that deal truly are his delight. }} : }|23| 12:23 A prudent man concealeth knowledge: but the heart of fools proclaimeth foolishness. }} : }|24| 12:24 The hand of the diligent shall bear rule: but the slothful shall be under tribute. }} : }|25| 12:25 Heaviness in the heart of man maketh it stoop: but a good word maketh it glad. }} : }|26| 12:26 The righteous is more excellent than his neighbour: but the way of the wicked seduceth them. }} : }|27| 12:27 The slothful man roasteth not that which he took in hunting: but the substance of a diligent man is precious. }} : }|28| 12:28 In the way of righteousness is life: and in the pathway thereof there is no death. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *